FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/Bigd56
Bigd56 Hello, my name is Bigd56. If you don't know me by now, you probably haven't been on the FunOrb Wiki for long, as I am currently the #4 most active user on this site, and the #1 most active non administrative user. Earlier toady, I posted on the Main Page's Talk Page, stating how I was working on not only FunOrb Wiki English, but also translating the entire site into German. I suggest you read that post, as we currently need lots of help on FunOrb Wiki Deustch. I have lots of knowledge and experience about editing css files, and I know how to administrate a wiki responsibly, and only for the good of the wiki as a whole, not just because I don't like Page X or whatever. If I were an administrator, many tasks such as deleting files or modifying themes/templates would be much simpler, as I wouldn't have to have another user (mostly User:Quartic) make the changes for me, for different reasons, such as them not knowing how. To all those who think I should be an administrator -- thanks for your support. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I think you should be an admin. As of now, our top contributors are me, Quartic, Vimescarrot, you and Timeroot. You contribute to the Wiki a lot, especially with the image transparency. Thanks, and I hope you get your adminship. Oh, by the way, your wiki signature template does not apply here like on the RuneScape Wiki. You must have realized by now; are you going to do something about it? It looks ugly-ish here lol. And Vimescarrot is the only one who can make you an admin, no matter how many supporters you get. 19118219 Talk 07:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Support - Has a good edit history, and has helped out with our custom theme. Admin powers would help him with his edits. It would also mean other admins don't have to keep making certain changes for him. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Since I'm not around much I have to simply follow the consensus vote of the other contributors here. However, I urge you to think carefully about this. I've seen some very bad decisions based on flawed logic in admin nominations, and I don't want to see it again. The value of contributions isn't in question; that's not what being an admin is based on. It's trurtworthiness, a cool head in discussions...allsorts that I probably don't know enough about myself. Admins are in a position of power, regardless of what equality we attempt to achieve, and that means...stuff. *raises eyebrow* I'll admit that it would be easier if he was allowed to edit the stuff he needs to, and I don't for a second think he's going to abuse that, but...Well, other wikis have promoted people who I don't really want to describe to be admins based on the fact that they revert vandalism and make good contributions. That's all well and good, but if they have flawed aspects to their personality that we haven't discovered yet, and we make him an admin, it's an awful lot of fuss having to rouse the people above us to demote them. Have we seen enough of SUBST/nosubst to know if he's reliable in all circumstances in which his administrator status may prove influential? ::All I'm asking is, think again. Try citing some sources for your arguments, since I won't personally know what you're talking about (links to specific edits and so forth...I assume you all know how to make a link to a group of edits?). I believe I've seen that done on Wikipedia, seemed to work well. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::He's shown himself to be trustworthy, both with his major work on the new German version of the wiki, and with the many css tweaks and similar on this wiki. (See Forum:New_Custom_Monaco_Skin) He has also shown good sense with his use of the tag, and has made various templates that will help streamline deletions. (Template:Obsolete and Template:jpeg for example.) And if things get really bad (which I doubt) we can ask a staff member to remove his admin status. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have fixed the issue of the signature problem so you don't have to worry about that anymore... For more information on that, see this page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC)